


Mud Cookies

by eveshka



Series: Tales of the Dawn King [55]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveshka/pseuds/eveshka





	Mud Cookies

Ignis was ill-prepared when he was dragged from his reading by an overly excited Noctis. He’d done an ‘art project’ and wanted to show it off. Why he couldn’t bring it to Ignis was beyond-oh.

He stopped at the balcony railing and stared at the aforementioned art, thinking several things at once.

First, that was a lot of mud.

Second, the reason Noctis couldn’t have brought it to Ignis was because the mud was spread from one corner of the foyer to across the wall, and all over the floor.

Third, he almost sort of… yes, that set of clumps on the floor _was_ the arrangement for the Infernian’s constellation.

And last, but not in the remotest bit least? The king himself was standing, looking at a particularly artful shooting star depicted on the wall, smeared over the painting of the Prophecy.

 

Ignis grabbed Noctis’ hand and dragged him back down the hallway. “Noctis, sometimes I can’t decide if I want to kiss you or strangle you.”

“Don’t strangle me… ‘cause I’ll die and be a star and then I’d only see you at night,” Noctis stammered as he stumbled along after Ignis, who came to an abrupt halt in the hallway. Noctis bumped into him and they both toppled to a heap on the floor.

“NOCTIS LUCIS CAELUM!”

Both boys froze.

“I’ll kiss you now ‘cause he’s going to strangle you _for_ me,” Ignis said quietly as he untangled himself from Noctis and stood. He adjusted his glasses, leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to the top of Noctis’ head, and turned to wait for Regis.

While he hadn’t had anything to do with the mud, he still stepped forwards and bowed when Regis was within reach. “Apologies, Your Majesty, I fear Noctis got a little out of hand with his art project.”

“Igigg…” Noctis said quietly from behind Ignis, but if Regis heard, he didn’t react.

Ignis certainly heard, but touched his glasses again instead of acknowledging his charge’s protestation. “Don’t concern the staff; I’ll have it cleaned up in the hour and accept whatever punishment you deem fit.”

“Indeed, see that you do, Ignis. And there shall be no dessert for you tonight, understand?” Regis was calm when he spoke, and Ignis blanched. Calm meant the King was angry, and Ignis did not enjoy the thought of Regis being that angry at _him_.

“Yes, Sire. I understand,” Ignis replied, bowing again and staying in the bowed position until he felt Regis brush past him to pull his son to his feet.

“And you, young man, need a bath and lessons regarding proper art materials. It also seems a few history lessons are in order, so you understand precisely _what_ you decorated.” Regis’ voice echoed as he led his son down the hall and left Ignis behind to deal with the mess.

 

Later that night, a sleepy Ignis was awakened by the door to his room opening slowly. He kept his eyes closed until the footsteps started into the room, and it was clear they weren’t Noctis’ at all.

Someone sat on the bed and tousled Ignis’ sandy blond hair until he sat up and rubbed at his eyes, blinking blearily up at his King. “Sire?” He asked softly.

“I’m sorry for today, Ignis. I know that you had nothing to do Noctis’ mud project, but you bore the price.”

“It’s okay,” Ignis said quietly, reaching for his glasses and putting them on so that he could see Regis better. “He’s young.” As if Ignis was all that much older.

Regis laughed quietly and pressed a kiss to Ignis’ head, not unlike how Ignis had done to Noctis earlier in the day. “Well, _I_ feel badly about it, and I didn’t want the night to go by without at least speaking to you in person. So I thought we might sit here and share my favorite bedtime snack.”

He looked up and waved the girl in, and she pushed a cart with covered trays in, moved it in place, then curtsied and departed.

Curious, Ignis sat up and watched as Regis uncovered a plate of still-warm cookies and then two mugs of steaming milk. His eyes went completely round when the King offered him a cookie, but he took one and bit into it as Regis chose his own.

And they sat there, two boys with milk and cookies, a father and a boy not his son, but somehow one all the same.


End file.
